fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X806, Day 1: Flames of Youth.
Main Page - Grand Magic Games X806 Fireworks lit up the mid morning sky high above a massive Colosseum, prompting the enormous crowd to cheer and call in admiration. The words Opening Events flashed into existence above the center of the arena in an array of color, drawing further cheering. Music began to play, intensifying the energy of the crowd. "Hello, all, and welcom to the Grand Magic Games of X806." An announcer's voice carried over the loudspeaker, once again beckoning the roar of the crowd. "Today promises to be a day to remember folks, but why don't i let my cohort, Jerry, take over from here. Jerry?" "Thanks Bob." A second voice echoed, louder even than their cheering audience. "Well, we've certainly seen our fair share of surprises in events past. so here's hoping we get the same level of action today." Magic screens pupped up all around the stadium, running a highlight real the games from years past. Some people laughed and whooped upon seeing an old favorite of theirs, others jeered when an underdog turned th tables to take home a win, but the noise, and energy, of the spectators was reaching it's boiling point. "So, we've kept you waiting long enough, folks, so with no further delay, help us welcome our first competitor." A large red emblem lit up the air above one of the four entrances, a burning skul with sharp, pointed eyes, and the first announcer took over. "Hailing from the far of land of Bantia, this fiery hothead knows how to throw down. Don't let his small frame fool you folks, he's got firepower for days. So everyone, fighting for Blazing Soul in out first round. Join me in welcoming, Raven... Tyraaaaaaan!" A lanky, young albino man strolled out of the grand doorway, keeping both ears plugged with a finger. "Damn, where'd they find these guys?" He muttered under his breath, slowing raising his fist into the air in a show of sportsmanship... That his teammates forced him to agree to. As the crowd roared around him, he cracked his neck and put on a large grin. "First round, first win." "And now, his competitor." The second announcer chimed in. "Fighting for Galdrabók. He's face may be familiar to you folks, he's a returning champion from last year. He gave an electrifying performance that left his fans numb for days." Another emblem flashed forth, this one in the shape of an O with a dash through it. "Now entering the arena: Ebisu Zakaaaaat!" Ebisu walks in proudly, pumping his fist in the air as he waves to the fans. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this, but I love it none the less.” He said to himself as he soaked in the cheers, firing himself up for what could be the weirdest game of dodge-ball he will ever play. He looked out on the field and saw a distinct white line that separated the grounds between him and his opponent. Various walls and barriers were scattered across the arena, offering some forms of protection in what would sure be a heated match. Waiting for the countdown to begin and the ball to drop, Ebisu gave a quick wave over to his opponent. “Sup bro! Best of luck!” "Yeah, yeah, sure." Raven muttered, looking up towards a lighting array as it began it's countdown, violently cracking his knuckles. "Time to get us some points." "The rules are simple." The first announcer continued. "Just like your typical dodge-ball match, you have to hit your opponent with the ball to gain points. You can use magic however you like, wherever you like. However, with one exception. While your opponent is allowed to hinder you however they see fit, the only way to score a point is to be struck by the ball." The crowd cheered in anticipation, and The timer reached it's last counts. "And now... Dramatic pause... Begin!" A ball materialized in the air above them, dropping into the center of the arena. Before it could so much as touch the ground however, a whirlwind of fire rose up to meet it. The conflagration whipped like a striking snake, using the force of it's down burst to launch the ball in Raven's direction. "First point's mine!" Ebisu watched as his opponent manipulated flames to bring the ball to him, and Ebisu realized that he should probably take cover and strategize before the ball was rocketed towards him. Jumping down behind a large stone semicircle, Ebisu put his back to the stone while holding out his hands as he began his first spell. "So a fire mage, are ya? Well that should make things interesting. He will probably just use his flames to make the ball fly super fast, but there's no way it can be faster than my lightning." He said with a grin. "Alright, let's see how you like this Raven, Formula 33." He said as four large pools of water spread out around in a vertical fashion like floating shields to protect him. However Ebisu had a different plan for 3 of them. He kept one shield floating in front of him, ready to move it to whatever side he sensed Raven throwing it, using his Static Detection like a sonar to give him a clear image of how Raven was moving and where he was. He used the other three pools of water and collapsed their form to spread out across the arena floor. With the amount of water he summoned it left a 3 inch level of water across the floor, making it still easy to run through, but also making it impossible to be silent. Ebisu had plans for the water, for as soon as he was in control of the ball after Raven's throw, Ebisu would send a shock of lightning through the water to stun his opponent and give Ebisu a better chance of hitting him. And even if Raven were to use his flames to burn off the water, it would provide a steam cover for Ebisu to move around in for awhile, relying on his Static Detection to sense his enemy's movements and still give him the upper hand. The ball landed in Raven's hand just as the water flooded past him. "Right, because I haven't learned to deal with water." Steam began to rise around his ankles, instantly boiling the water around him, and magic runes began creeping across the ball. Flashing a wide grin, Raven threw his arms out to the side. "2nd Spell: Nusku!" An array of flaming limbs jumped forth from his back, lifting him off the ground like some sort of grotesque, fiery spider. With alarming speed, Raven's new limbs carried him atop an L shaped piece of wall above the water, and with the ball tucked under one arm, he let loose more burning hands in Ebisu's direction. "Burn away!" He called in a fit of laughter. It didn't matter what it was, if it was solid, he could incinerate it in seconds. Magic constructs, like Ebisu's barrier, included. Ebisu felt his back begin to heat up against the brick barrier, and so he jumped forward to escape it while moving his barrier behind him. The flames melted their way through the brick and hit his barrier, forcing out a large explosion of steam that pricked against Ebisu's skin. Quickly darting towards another brick cover, his eyes he saw that the ball was still in Raven's grasp and so he decided to take action. Using the burst of steam as cover, Ebisu pulled forth a wire from his glove and tied it around his blade handle. When he was behind another brick wall, he peered through the man made window and saw Raven standing above his water on some brick. "Let's get you down from there." He said as he covered his blade and wire with his black lightning before he darted out from the wall and used the wire to swing his Binbogami Blade across the distance between them, aiming to slice across Raven's arms and make him loose the ball. I can't bring out my trump card just yet, I have to at least make this fight interesting. Ebisu thought as he used his Wire Magic to control his blade's trajectory, using all his might to make his sweeping attack as fast as possible before he reeled his blade back in. Seeing the blade coming at him, Ravel leaped off from his perch. Or, more accurately, the burning arms on his back launched him forewords. He tucked himself around the rune covered ball, and Ebisu's blade passed just under his back, slicing through the arms before carrying on to collide with one of the other stone walls. Raven came down hard, but just as he was about to land, new hands sprouted from the stumps of his fiery limbs, which plunged into the water with a sudden hiss. Raven looked up again, suspended just inches above the water, and another fireball jumped to life in his hand. This one was different however; rather than a flame with a burning center, this one seemed to be a burning bright orb, like a miniature sun clutched in his hand. "3rd Spell: Ra!" he held out his hand like a gun, the orb floating at his fingertips, and with a shooting motion, it rocketed forewords. it produced a small whine the moment it made contact with the ground near Ebisu's feet, whereon it detonated into a grand conflagration. "Just got'a hit ya once to win, right?" Raven sneered, talking to the inferno he'd just created. "Sounds like I just need to beat ya first." The crowd roared, but from one side of the arena, particularly, under the Blazing Soul emblem, someone called him an asshole. Using the steam from Raven's fire limbs burning up the water around him on the ground, Ebisu used this chance to unleash his ultimate defense as soon as he heard Raven announce his attack loudly for the arena to hear. Sticking out his free hand he generated a Reflective Portal in front of himself to protect him from the blast of the small ball of fire, though the heat wave and steam it generated felt hot against his skin. With such and explosion of fire and water, the steam was relatively thick around them and so Ebisu used this chance to pull the wire connected to his sword, and swing it back towards Raven in an attempt to slice him once again. He then began running to Raven's right and reeled his sword back to his hand before pulling out a Void Grenade and throwing it towards Raven. This would ultimate rendered all magic useless in the 100 foot area around Raven, getting rid of the water and flames that the two mages had created. But this would give Ebisu the opening he needed to close in and slice up his opponent with his sword, or even get him to throw the ball towards Ebisu so he could finally gain control of the match. A wire zipped through the fog near Raven's head. He ducked under it at first, but turned around just in time for the hilt of Ebisu's sword to collide with the side of his forehead. He recoiled from the blow, during a full rotation before splashing down to the ground. He'd managed to keep hold of the ball, but only just. As he pushed himself up to a kneeling position, a canister landed between his hands, expelling a purple mist, and the collection of flaming arms on his back flared out. Raven glanced between the canister and his recently disappeared fiery construct, but it all became clear to him when he saw Ebisu coming at him. "Shit... OK." He growled through clenched teeth, taking beginning a hasty backstep. "Up close then..." Ebisu stepped up his run to close in on the boy backing up. Tightening his grip on his sword he gritted his teeth, “Let go of it already...” With need feet between them Ebisu took advantage of the time left on his Void Grenade and swung his sword with speed, throwing three slashes in a triangle formation across Raven’s chest. Gritting his teeth and griping at the ball, Raven readied himself. This was going to hurt. He jumped back to avoid the first strike, but from there could do nothing to avoid the second and third. The tip of Ebisu's blade carved a sideways V shape into his torso. A splatter of blood shot up between them, but Raven's grin only grew. With his sword draw back, he'd have very little time to react when Raven lobbed the ball at his face. Which, of course, is exactly what he was waiting for. With his hands above his head on his sword, Ebisu could only watch as the ball came towards him. He knew that this would probably happen, as closing in like this with his sword would create bigger blind spots, but it was a price he was willing to pay in order to gain control over the ball. Ebisu then let his legs buckle, narrowly dodging the ball in the air, before he got up and scrambled to grab hold of the rolling ball. Luckily he aimed for one of the smallest parts on my body, probably wouldn't have been able to dodge that otherwise. Ebisu thought as his mental counter told him that his grenades time was about up, so Ebisu began taking leaps back as he cradled the ball in his arm while he resheathed his sword. Ebisu could feel his magic return and he began to feel the odds turn in his favor. "Alright hot head, remember what the announcer said about me? Now's your chance to see my electrifying performance up close! Thunder Surge!" Ebisu shouted as he activated his Devil Slayer's Drive, his body becoming covered in a thin veil of lightning around his body, manifesting seven razor sharp metallic discs floating around his being that he can freely control; many say that this was the human form of the god of thunder and lightning, Raijin. With his Surge giving Ebisu a boost in power and speed, he was determined to get a point back if the opportunity presented itself. The lightning of his Surge traveled through the inch of water that was left on the ground, something Ebisu knew would work to paralyze his opponent and give him a better chance of landing this next attack. "Thunder Devil's Piercing Arrows!" Ebisu shouted as he held his free hand forward and let forth a barrage of 25 beams of lightning that fanned out to hit from all angles around Raven. Even if he were to run and hide behind the brick barriers, a single arrow can break through a concrete wall as if it was a hot knife through butter, so Ebisu had little doubt his attack wouldn't at least scratch the flame boy. But he kept his distance as he waited in the electrified water, keeping his senses sharp for any retribution from his opponent. As Raven's foot touched the ground, a wave of steam burst forth, blasting the water away before Ebisu's charge could reach him. Unfortunately, stopping this attack left him next to no time to deal with his next one. Raven instinctively folder his arms over his head and hunkered down, just in time for the lightning attack to surge over him. His figure disappeared for a moment, first obscured by the flash, then vanishing into a cloud of smoke. Seconds on the timer clicked by, and the crowd reached a fever pitch. As the smoke began to clear, Raven stepped through the smoke, with burned skin and clothing. His bright red eyes flashed up at him, burning with anger. The air began to distort around him, wavering with the intense heat his body seemed to be giving off, and small embers flew from his mouth with each breath. A dull, orange glow lit up the inside of his stomach, like his flames where trying to claw their way out of him. "Think your clever, shrimp boy...?" He growled. Ebisu had the ball, but that didn't matter. Raven's runes still littered the ball's surface, this was a fight now. Which suited him just fine. "First Spell: Agni!" He roared, unleashing a massive torrent of fire at his opponent, easily twice the intensity of anything he'd yet produced. Ebisu smiled as it was time to reveal one of his magics to his opponent and take him by surprise. With the ball in his left hand, Ebisu used his right hand to create a portal in front of himself like a shield. Little did Raven know, as his fire blast was going in the portal, Ebisu tossed the ball in the portal as well amidst the flames to use his opponents attack as an accelerator for the ball. Before the flame torrent had all disappeared in his Transportation Portal, Ebisu opened up the second half of the door right behind Raven. "Let's see how you like the taste of your own flames. And clever nickname, I actually haven't heard that one before. Doesn't really have a good effect when you're about a foot and a half shorter than me kiddo..." He laughed out as he used his Surge to begin floating a few inches off the earth. Raven looked back just as the flames enveloped him, vanishing within the all consuming fire. he remained undamaged through, and began to laugh at Ebisu's attempt. "What, you think I'd be hurt by my own flames?" he called with his arms outstretched. "What kind of dumbass-?" He was interrupted by a soft thud to the back of his head, ending his rant before it could really start. He glanced at the ball, just in time to hear the the ding of the scoreboard go up. The stadium went silent for a moment, safe for a single person's laughter coming from the Blazing Soul participant area. "Dammit..." He growled again, his anger returning with a vengeance. From inside the inferno, Raven outstretched his hand, summoning his burning limbs again, but twice as big this time. "Dammit! Second Spell: Nusku!" The limbs raced towards Ebisu again, looking to drag him to the ground. Ebisu began rising further up in the air to escape his opponents raging flame limbs, having gotten used to how they can behave from Raven's previous use of them. As he flew up into the air he noticed that Raven didn't even pick up the ball from before, and so he began to fly to the side to shoot out a wire from his glove to wrap around the ball and reel it back in. Luckily his wires could withstand the heat of his hellfire, so they should be no problem against Raven's flames. That was when he felt a burning sensation on his ankle...even though Ebisu's Thunder Surge gave him a protective coating on his body, the heat from the flame limb was encircling his right ankle and began to burn his skin. With one hand now holding the recovered ball, Ebisu used his other hand to bring forth a Thunder Devil's Shield. Using the shield he slammed it down on the fire limb, cause it to break off and give him chance to fly up higher in the air away from its reach. "Guess that hit to the head did more damage than I thought!" He shouted down to his opponent. "You seem to forget that this isn't an ordinary match! Gotta keep your eye on the ball little birdy!" "Shut up!" He roared. Despite this though, he never lost his smile. His fiery arms retreated, and he extended one of his real ones. "4th Spell: Pele!" One of the runes emblazoned across the ball morphed into a small magic circle and expelled a jet of fire like a rocket, launching it towards Ebisu's torso like a cannonball. Ebisu was a bit surprised that the ball in his hand burst into flames, and pushed its way into his stomach. Embracing it in a hug and moving his floating shield to his back, Ebisu fought through the pain of the flames fighting his lightning coat as his body was being propelled in circles in the air from the rocket flames of the ball. As it fizzled out, Ebisu straightened up and took a look at the scoreboard, luckily the score was still 1-0 in his favor. "Guess that means the ball has to be in your control before it can count as a point. Good to know. But man that was a doozie." He said as he looked down to his opponent. "Clever trick there. I'll give you props for that bird brain. But I think you're getting a bit to riled up, you need to chill." He said as he moved the ball to rest against his hip. He then used his free hand to cast Formula 83 as a large snow storm began whirling around the arena, filled with mysterious surprised of exploding icicles. If he could stay up in the air above Raven he could wait out this match and win, but he knew the younger man would probably figure out how to use his flames to fly soon enough, and so he kept his shield around for when this fight took to the skies. The burning hands swatted the icicles aside, belching steam and producing a high pitched hiss from the rapid change in temperature. When he looked up, a vein had popped under Raven's eye. "Ok... Now your trying to piss me off..." With a slight twitch, his arms began to condense together, forming into two large masses that, if one looked at hard enough, roughly resembled wings. The thought was confirmed when, with a single flap, Raven rocketed skywards. "And it's working!" He roared, slamming his hands together. "5th Spell: Radegast!" He drew his hands apart from which grew a blindingly bright burning pike. It resembled molten metal, rather than an actual flame, and dispensed a loud hiss when Raven gripped it in his hand and swung it at Ebisu like a sword. As expected he knew Raven would follow him to the air, a place where he believed he had more mobility than that of his winged friend. Holding up his shield against the pike, Ebisu felt a wave of pressure go through his body from withstanding such force. While he was blocking his opponent's swing, Ebisu made a Transportation Portal below him, while creating it's exit above Raven's head. He hoped that perhaps the same trick would work twice, but not doubting his opponent's ability to think in his rage, Ebisu pulled out a Flash Grenade from his pocket, closed his eyes, and pulled the pin. A bright flash of light went off as Ebisu began his retreat to get some space between him and Raven in their blind moment. Hoping the ball would be lost in the blinding blast of light, Ebisu waited for his eyes to readjust as he scanned the area to see what happened. In the split second before the flash-bang went off, Raven caught a glimpse of Ebisu's portal above him. He couldn't tell what annoyed him more, the fact that Ebisu was trying this trick again, or that he thought he'd be dumb enough to fall for it twice. One of his burning wings unfurled into e mess of limbs again, all of which flowed through the portal after Ebisu. One of the hands caught the ball as it feel, while the rest enveloped his opponents shield like an egg. He didn't need to see it, he could feel his fiery limbs making contact with something, "Ya left me a door right to ya!" He said with a mad grin. With his opponent locked in place, Raven thrust the end of his pike up at him, using it for it's intended purpose to pierce Ebisu's defenses. At the same time, a trio of his explosive orbs burst to life orbiting his free hand, set to blow Ebisu away the moment he spotted him. With his retreat having already started, Ebisu felt his back shield be taken by the flame limbs as the blast went off. The blinding light could not give him notice of the incoming fireballs as they struck against his lightning clad chest and sent him falling to the ground. Landing with a hard thud, he knew it was time for him to bring his trump card into play as the time was running out. Dismissing his Surge he activated the devil inside him to bring about the Hellfire Armor to cover him and give him abilities that only the demon could possess. Pulling out his sword and charging it with his black lightning and blue hellfire, he sends a powerful wave of elements as he swings his ‘’’Night Daze’’’ attack up at Raven, tearing up the ground as the powerful attack is sent out from the knight. Raven spun his pike between his fingers and caught it like a spear, then lobbed it towards the oncoming attack. It didn't stop it, but it gave him enough time to conjure another spell. "First Spell: Agni!" He threw his arms forewords, loosing a great torrent of fire towards the same spot where his last spell had impacted. The clash was incredible, but overwhelming all the same. Raven flew backwards, his own attack dividing Ebisu's in half just enough to keep him from harm. He'd never felt something like this before. Sure, he'd lost fights in the past, but this felt different. He was keeping it at bay, but only just. Flames and bolts of lightning licked past him, but he could feel it's power dissipating. Risking it, he lifted on hand away from his first spell, and began gathering up more flames in his other hand. By the time Ebisu's attack had faded, Raven stood in the air, holding a great fireball over his head that burned like the sun. "Not good enough!" He roared. His vision was bury, his ears rung, and the light in his stomach was burning brighter than ever. He'd burned through too much magic powering through that last attack, a thought Raven realized when his new spell began to flicker and shrink. But whatever, he didn't care. He still had the ball, and even as weakened as he was, this next attack would be just the thing to create an opening. "Sixth Spell: Cthugha!" His wings flickered out, but he dropped the burning orb of magic down on the arena. As Raven plunged to earth, he created one last fireball at the end of his fingertips. "Third Spell: Ra!" With one last explosion, he propelled the ball towards his last spell, and hopefully beyond that, Ebisu. Category:GMG X806 Category:Storyline